


Célibe

by azanatoslagesis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Luna llena, M/M, Tristeza, Violacion, descontrol, explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué les pasa a los lobos en luna llena? O mejor... ¿Qué le pasa a un lobo que se ha impuesto a sí mismo el celibato durante meses... durante una noche de luna llena?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Célibe

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que escribo de este tipo por varias razones: una de las razones es que es la primera vez que logro escribir un fic de sólo un capítulo. La segunda es el tono tan distinto al que suelo usar en mis Sterek, siempre inundados de humor... en este fic será algo muy distinto.  
> Por supuesto, este fic no hace apología de ningún tipo de abuso sexual.
> 
> >

**Célibe**

 

Derek abrió los ojos entre sudores. Estaba acostumbrado a despertar en ese mismo estado tras haber sido atormentado por sus pesadillas, pero a lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a despertarse cubierto en sudor por sueños que se escapan de los límites legales de edad. Ya llevaba más de cuatro meses de celibato auto-impuesto, y ya llevaba dos semanas despertando con importantes erecciones tras pasar la noche revolcándose entre las sábanas de su cama, soñando con gente extraña. Gente extraña que no intentaba matarle o quemar a toda su familia, sino con gente extraña a la que él follaba sin un ápice de piedad o humanidad.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara intentando despejarse. Se levantó y fue a la ducha, en un intento inútil de bajar su lívido. Tras una ducha de agua fría que llevó más de media hora, salió a su cuarto para vestirse justo cuando escuchó la puerta del loft abrirse y dejando que entrara un olor de humano. Gruñó por lo bajo y se dispuso a salir del cuarto para gritarle cuatro cosas al entrometido de Stiles. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la puerta, su olor le dio de lleno en su olfato súper desarrollado y se alejó.

Miró frustrado a su entrepierna, que se alzaba orgullosa y anhelante. Gruñó aún más fuerte, desesperado, y volvió a meterse en el baño. Se quitó la toalla que aún le cubría y comenzó a hacerle muecas a su pene.

-Porque claro, tú tienes cerebro propio... -pero dejó de hablar con su miembro cuando escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y la voz de Stiles.

-¿Derek?

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Pues ya que te empeñas... café. -dijo socarrón el humano.

-¡Vete al infierno, Stiles!

-¿A la cocina? ¿A preparar café? No hay problema. -dijo cerrando la puerta e ignorando por completo al antiguo alfa, que volvió a gruñir.

Comenzó a escuchar ruidos en su cocina y decidió acabar con esa situación de raíz. Comenzó a acariciarse el pecho, bajando lentamente y cerrando los ojos, imaginándose que seguía en uno de sus nuevos sueños. Acabó agarrándose el pene con fuerza y comenzó a masturbarse.

Minutos después salió del baño tras haberse vuelto a dar una ducha y se vistió antes de ir a la cocina para encontrarse a Stiles tomando café sentado sobre la encimera. Le miró y gruñó de nuevo mientras tomó una taza para servirse un café el también. El humano abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada que le dirigió el lobo hizo que la cerrara sorprendentemente rápido y volvió a mover inquieto los pies, que colgaban sin llegar a acercarse al suelo. Derek bufó molesto y miró su café, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Sabía que su lobo aullaba de lujuria por su largo celibato auto-impuesto, pero había tomado una decisión. Y cuando Derek Hale toma una decisión, la toma seriamente. Vale que antes tenía sexo siempre que quisiera y vale que pudiera salir y ligarse a cualquier jovencita para acallar a su lobo interior, pero se había cansado de escoger siempre a la más inadecuada, bien fuera una cazadora psicópata, como una druida oscura y asesina en serie. ¡Pero el celibato lo estaba volviendo loco! Se había puesto cachondo incluso con el olor del insignificante Stiles ¿qué cojones le pasaba en la cabeza?

Levantó la mirada y vio al adolescente aún sentado en la encimera, moviendo los pies sin parar y mirando a todos lados. Cogía el móvil, tecleaba unas cosas, se reía, dejaba el puñetero aparatito, miraba a la encimera, miraba los armarios...

-¿Es que no puedes estarte quieto?

-Curiosa pregunta para hacerle a un hiperactivo.

Derek bufó, se acercó y le quitó la taza para verter el café que quedaba por el desagüe. Stiles lo miraba boquiabierto y el volvió a gruñir.

-Pues un hiperactivo no debería tomar café si no quiere que un lobo le arranque el cuello a mordiscos.

-¡Uy! ¡Qué malas pulgas!

-¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

-Scott me dijo que te viniera a buscar.

-¿Para qué? -dijo suavizando el tono por la simple mención del nombre de su alfa.

-Quiere que hables con Isaac. -dijo simplemente, llevándose el cordón de su capucha para mordisquearlo. Derek se acercó y se lo quitó de un manotazo. Stiles lo miró molesto, pero prosiguió. -Sigue empeñado en querer irse.

-¿Y por qué no habla Scott con él? Es su alfa. A él le obedecerá.

-No quiere obligarle a hacerlo. Quiere que se quede porque realmente vea motivos para quedarse. Y no digas "su" alfa; También es el tuyo.

-¿Y de qué servirá lo que yo le pueda decir?

-¿Que tú le convertiste? ¿Que te aprecia no sólo porque hayas sido su alfa, sino porque se ha quedado viviendo contigo durante cierto tiempo? ¿Que eres su amigo?

-Tú también eres su amigo.

-Sí, pero no correteo con vosotros en luna llena. No es el mismo vínculo.

-Eres de la manada.

-Sí. En cierto modo sí, pero no realmente. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Derek frunció el ceño.

-Hablaré con él. Ahora lárgate.

-Tratas genial a tus huéspedes.

-No eres mi huésped. Tú te entrometiste en mi casa sin que yo llegara a abrirte la puerta, siquiera. -gruñó antes de acabarse su café y salir de la cocina, seguido por Stiles.

-Bien. Pues... ¿me acercas a mi casa?

Derek se volteó para mirarle. Vio cómo el adolescente sonreía tímidamente y se encogía de hombros. ¿Tímidamente? Derek sabía perfectamente que ese niñato no era _para nada_ inocente. ¡Era el mismísimo hijo del dios de la molestia! Gruñó y resignado cogió sus llaves y su inseparable chupa de cuero. Stiles sonrió entonces abiertamente y le siguió intentando alcanzar su paso.

-Mi jeep está arreglando. -dijo cuando el motor se puso en marcha.

-No te he preguntado.

-Eres realmente un soso, un gruñón (literalmente) y realmente creo que habría que ponerte la vacuna de la rabia.

-Sigue haciendo chistes de perros...

-¡Tengo muchos! No solo los diseño yo mismo, algunos los ha buscado por internet. ¿Quieres que amenice el viaje con unos cuantos?

-Inténtalo. -dijo Derek dirigiéndole una mirada transformada de lobo.

-¡Oh, venga, Derek! Deja ya de intentar darme miedo. Si tan sólo se te pasara por la mente tocarme un pelo, la ira del verdadero alfa recaería sobre ti. Y lo sabes. Además, sé que me adoras. -concluyó con una sonrisa jocosa.

Derek gruñó de nuevo y volvió a fijar la mirada en la carretera. Condujo hasta la casa de Stiles y después dirigió el coche hasta la casa de Scott, donde sabía que Isaac se estaba alojando. Aparcó delante y bajó rápidamente para aporrear la puerta.

Fue Isaac quien abrió la puerta con su usual pelo rizado. Al verlo suspiró y se hizo a un lado para que pasara y Derek fue derecho a la cocina. Sabía que no había nadie más en casa.

-Sé a lo que vienes. -dijo Isaac entrando en la cocina. -Y ya he tomado mi decisión. Me voy.

-¿A dónde?

-A Londres. He hablado con Jackson y me voy con él a vivir allí.

-¿Jackson? ¿Qué se te ha perdido con él? ¡En Londres!

-No se me ha perdido nada. Lo mismo que aquí.

-Aquí tienes una manada. Allí tendrás una estúpida víbora que ni siquiera conoces y con la que jamás te llevaste bien en tu vida.

-Te equivocas. Danny, Jackson y yo solíamos ser muy buenos amigos. Y por la manera por la que me invitó a ir, esa amistad aún perdura.

-¿Y la manada? -dijo masajeándose el puente de la nariz, suspirando -o gruñendo, para amontonar un poco más de paciencia.

-La manada... os echaré de menos, pero no me puedo quedar. -Derek levantó la mirada y lo miró seriamente, invitándole a seguir. -Toda esta mierda del nogitsune me supera, Derek.

-Y Allison.

-Gracias por nombrarla.

-Soy el único que te va a hablar con franqueza. Y por eso te digo que sé por lo que te vas. No solo estás triste por Allison. Te vas porque escuchaste lo que le dijo a Scott, que es tu alfa. Estás cabreado con él. Y probablemente también con Stiles.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!

-Sí.

-¡No pongas en mi boca cosas que no he dicho! -gritó Isaac con ojos vidriosos.

-No te atrevas a negarme cosas que sé que son ciertas, Isaac. -le dijo sereno Derek. -Y lo comprendo. De verdad que te comprendo.

Derek caminó al frente y posó su mano sobre el hombro del adolescente, que rompió a llorar y apoyó su espalda contra la pared para dejarse caer después. El antiguo alfa se agachó frente a él, sin decir nada, simplemente mirándole, esperando a que pudiera hablar.

-Sé que no debería. -dijo entre sollozos. -Pero... ¡odio a Scott! Después de todo el tiempo que no estuvo con ella... y ella va y... ¡¡Y Stiles!! ¡Todo fue por su culpa! ¡Allison murió por su culpa! Todo el puto asunto del nogitsune, toda esa mierda... -dijo sollozando. -¡y el va por ahí tan campante! ¡Como si nada hubiera pasado!

En un arrebato, Isaac se lanzó hacia Derek y lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, sollozando y llorando sin poder parar. Ese gesto pillo por sorpresa al lobo mayor, que después de un momento sin saber qué hacer, le acarició la cabeza, en un intento de calmar al que había sido su beta.

-Isaac... respecto al tema Scott-Allison, no te puedo decir gran cosa, sólo que en realidad no fue culpa de Scott. Es normal que te moleste. Sin duda. Pero él no tiene la culpa de lo que Allison dijera, probablemente ni siquiera ella sintiera eso de verdad... -dijo sabiendo que la última parte era mentira. -Pero respecto a lo de Stiles... sabes cómo es. Está jodido, roto; pero por mucho que lo esté, no lo mostrará.

-¡Deja de defenderlos! -gimió el rubio aún en sus brazos.

-No los defiendo, solo te digo las cosas como son. -Derek se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos. -Pero también te digo una cosa: tal vez sea cierto que necesites alejarte por un tiempo... pero cuento con que vuelvas, ¿vale? Ninguno te queremos perder. Yo no te quiero perder.

Isaac le miró con un brillo especial en los ojos: puro agradecimiento y cariño. Se volvió a abrazar a Derek y se quedaron un buen rato en esa posición. Después, Derek subió con él a su cuarto y entre los dos comenzaron a empaquetar las pocas cosas de Isaac, que se iría en un par de días.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Derek salió de la casa de los McCall y ya en el coche marcó el número de Scott. Condujo hacia la clínica veterinaria y allí se encontró con él y con Ethan.

-Te digo que vayas a quitarle la absurda idea de la cabeza ¡y vas y lo animas a marcharse! -rugió Scott fuera de sí.

-Scott, no todo el mundo cura de la misma manera... él necesita alejarse. Volverá cuando esté preparado.

-¿Como tú cuando te fuiste porque tu novia era una psicópata que sacrificaba gente sin ton ni son? -dijo rabioso el alfa con los ojos rojos.

-Sí. -contestó entre dientes Derek.

-Chicos, tranquilizaos. -dijo Ethan viendo que las cosas se podrían poner feas entre el alfa y su beta. Deaton entró en el momento justo, captando su atención.

-Scott, hay un gato herido que está sufriendo. ¿Puedes ir a calmarle el dolor?

-¿Por qué no va Derek? ¡Con lo bien que se le da animar!

-¡Tú no le entiendes, Scott! -rugió fuera de sí el beta. -¡Te culpa! ¡Te odia! ¡A ti, a Allison y a Stiles! -dijo haciendo que el alfa se girara para mirarle. -Diría que incluso nos culpa a todos. Y es por eso que necesita alejarse, cerrar sus heridas y volver.

-Vete. -rugió bajo el alfa.

-Oblígame. -le retó el más mayor de los lobos.

-¡¡SOY TU ALFA!! -rugió Scott haciendo acopio de todo su rango de alfa.

Derek dio un paso hacia atrás, sabiendo que se había excedido. Scott ya no era su igual, ni siquiera era uno de sus betas. Ahora Scott era el alfa, era _su_ alfa. Asintió levemente y salió por la puerta de la clínica, seguido por Ethan.

-Te has pasado.

-Se le pasará. -dijo Derek apoyándose contra su coche y respirando hondo. -¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Digamos que me planteé marcharme.

-Danny. -dijo soltando un bufido-risa, que se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver la cara de idiota del otro beta.

-Él lo sabe. Sabe lo que soy... Tengo cosas por las que quedarme, gente por la que quedarme.

Derek asintió, le dio un golpe en el hombro y se subió en el coche. Se despidieron con la mirada y dirigió su coche hasta su loft, donde se encerró durante los siguientes días, sin atender a llamadas, tan sólo habiendo llamado a Isaac para desearle suerte y que volviera pronto.

**********

Después de unos días de haber huido de toda la manada y del mundo en general el _problemita_ lujurioso de Derek seguía sin solucionarse. Ya no sólo tenía sueños eróticos con desconocidos, sino también con algunos conocidos... ¡y qué conocidos! Había llegado incluso a soñar con Melissa McCall, con su tío Peter... y el más desconcertante: Stiles.

Sí, el hecho de follarse a Stiles en sueños le resultaba aún más desconcertante que el hecho de follarse a su propio tío. ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Y lo peor era que, a pesar de saber cuál era la solución, se negaba a llevarla a cabo. Pero la situación estaba empeorando, y pasando los días entre las mismas paredes lo estaban desquiciando aún más, así que cogió su adorada chaqueta de cuero y salió del loft para internarse en la noche.

Caminó por las calles de Beacon Hills, encontrándose algún que otro transeúnte que lo miraban aterrorizado pues, a pesar de haber sido exculpado de todos los cargos, a la gente le encantaba encasillar como "asesino" a cualquiera.

Llegó a un parque infantil cercano al instituto en el que estudiaba un gran número de su manada y se sentó en un banco, mirando al cielo. La luna estaba completamente llena, mirándole, provocándole.

-Maldita furcia blanca. -gruñó entre dientes.

Como si la misma luna hubiera escuchado sus palabras, algo dentro de él hizo que se estremeciera. ¡Demonios! Su lobo estaba realmente revuelto esa noche. Hacía tiempo que no le costaba tanto controlarlo. Y para colmo, no le apetecía salir a matar gente, que era algo que ya sabía controlar prácticamente a la perfección... lo que su lobo buscaba era algo mucho más cálido, más sucio, más perverso.

Notó un pálpito en su entrepierna y gruñó, mirando alrededor. Ya era suficiente ser el asesino de Beacon Hills, no quería ser, además, el pedófilo de Beacon Hills. Si alguien le viera empalmado en ese dichoso parque ya quedaría condenado de por vida. Gruñó al levantarse y, tras meter las manos en los bolsillos, caminó hacia el bosque, alejándose del parque.

Caminando entre los árboles, ya en el bosque, notaba cómo su lobo se revolvía más y más, hasta el punto de no llegar casi a controlarlo. Se iba chocando contra árboles y ramas, pues casi no prestaba atención al hecho de caminar, estaba completamente concentrado en no dejar a su lobo salir. Fue entonces cuando un olor llegó a su nariz, haciendo que la parte más animal de Derek rugiera ansiosa.

-¿Derek? ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Stiles... -dijo sin girarse, completamente transformado. Escuchó que Stiles se acercaba y le ponía la mano en el hombro. -No. Me. Toques. -dijo mirándole, por fin.

El humano se quedó con la mano en el aire y la boca abierta de la sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo Derek no podía mantener el control en luna llena? Tragó saliva bruscamente y recogió su mano, metiéndola en el bolsillo de su sudadera, pero sin alejarse ni un milímetro.

-¿Estás bien? -como toda respuesta, obtuvo un gruñido. -Vale... ¿quieres que llame a alguien?

-¡NO! -rugió el lobo justo antes de que Derek retomara el control medianamente y pareciera un poco más humano. -Tú... sólo... vete, Stiles.

-Joder, no parece como que me deba ir. -sonrió nervioso. -Podrías matar a alguien.

-No... no quiero matar... -dijo Derek mientras el lobo volvía a tomar posesión durante unos segundos, haciendo que se acercara al humano, cogiéndole de un brazo tal vez con demasiada fuerza. -Tienes que irte.

-Vale... pues... -dijo Stiles nervioso y con un tono de leve miedo, mirando la mano de Derek que tenía secuestrado su propio hombro. -Si no me sueltas... va a ser difícil. -rió con un pequeño ataque de terror.

-No... -el lobo cayó de rodillas, pero sin soltar el brazo al humano.

-Vale. Llamaré a Scott... y que venga a ayudarte.

-¡¡NO!!

-¿En serio? ¿Seguís enfadados? -los ojos azules del lobo se clavaron en él y volvió a guardar el teléfono. -Ehm... vale... ¡Vale! -dijo exhalando un buen suspiro. -Pues yo te ayudaré. Dime... ¿Qué necesitas? Si es matar, creo que pasaré, ya he matado demasiado... -rió sin gracia. -Vale, no tiene gracia. Bien. Venga, dime: ¿Qué necesitas?

-Que te vayas

-¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo dejarte así! Dime lo que necesitas, te ayudaré.

-No vuelvas... a decir eso. -rogó Derek sintiendo que esa sumisión le encantaba aún más a su lobo. En realidad, se estaba sorprendiendo de lo mucho que parecía gustarle ese chico. Su olor, su temperatura, su nerviosismo, su voz... todo.

-Vale. ¿Pues qué necesitas?

-¡Basta! -dijo abalanzándose sobre él y tirándolo al suelo. -Vete.

Stiles estaba tirado sobre el suelo del bosque, de espaldas al césped y hojas caídas, y frente a frente con un Derek que perdía el control cada dos segundos y no dejaba de transformarse de humano a lobo continuamente.

-Eso... es difícil... así. -dijo sonriendo nervioso y tragando saliva.

Derek pareció notar entonces la posición en la que estaban, y puso una mueca de desesperación y dolor al mismo tiempo. Miró a los ojos castaños del adolescente y soltó un gemido más propio de un cachorro asustado y torturado que de Derek.

-No me odies. -dijo con los ojos extrañamente vidriosos antes de pegar sus labios contra los del humano, que se quedó paralizado del shock.

Derek devoró la boca de Stiles con innegable lujuria y cierto grado de salvajismo, comenzando incluso a meter sus manos por la camiseta del muchacho y deshaciéndose de la misma y de la sudadera en un segundo para después comenzar a besar el cuello del humano.

-¿Der... Derek? -preguntó con cierto temor.

-Lo siento. -gimoteó Derek desde su cuello. -Lo necesito.

-Espera, espera... -rogó Stiles, lo que hizo que Derek tomara el control durante un momento y le mirara, aún ansioso y descontrolado. -Espera.

-No puedo, Stiles. -gimoteó de nuevo. -Lo siento... -dijo por último antes de que los colmillos volvieran a aparecer y con increíble fuerza le diera la vuelta para comenzar a besar, lamer y mordisquear su espalda mientras sus manos se deshacían de la tela vaquera y la lycra de sus bóxer.

Stiles temblaba bajo las garras del lobo, sabía que sería mejor no hacer nada que pudiera molestarle, pero realmente tenía más miedo que nunca. Cuando notó que estaba siendo desnudado por completo, reaccionó a pesar del miedo y pudo gatear un par de metros antes de que el lobo le alcanzara poniendo una de sus garras en su cadera y otra en el pelo, tirando de él para que se alzara.

-¡Ah!

-Quiero oírte gritar, Stiles. -dijo una voz completamente lobuna en su oído. -Y Derek también.

-No, no, no... -pero no pudo suplicar más, pues su respiración se cortó por un repentino dolor en su entrada, donde, sin preparación previa y de una sola envestida, estaba ya el pene de Derek, que sin ninguna piedad comenzó a entrar y salir de él.

-Grita para mí. -escuchó de nuevo en su oído.

Las lágrimas ya corrían por la pálida piel del humano, así como densas gotas de sangre recorrían sus muslos, pero no gritaría. No le daría el gusto al maldito lobo. Después de lo sucedido con el nogitsune y todo lo que había sufrido ese tiempo, no dejaría que una violación de su cuerpo le volviera a joder. Había resistido una violación en su alma, eso no era nada.

Ante la negativa silenciosa del humano a gritar, el lobo se obcecó en causar el mayor daño posible, embistiendo bruscamente al humano, arañando su piel e incluso golpeándole, pero no logró hacerle gritar. Frustrado, el lobo aulló a la luna para seguir arremetiendo contra el virginal y dolorido cuerpo del humano hasta que logró correrse en su interior.

El chico cayó desplomado sobre el suelo, sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que una voz conocida, la de Derek, le devolvió a la consciencia. Le miró y se encontró algo que nunca hubiese imaginado ver. El antiguo alfa estaba llorando sobre él, dándole leves golpes en las mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar, suplicando que le perdonara.

-Stiles, Stiles, joder... dime que estás bien. -decía y suplicaba mirándole el rostro, los brazos, las piernas...

-Me... duele...

-Te llevaré al hospital. -dijo incorporándose, pero la mano de Stiles en su hombro lo detuvo.

-No. Llamarán a mi padre.

-Pero... estás herido.

-Tú me curarás. -susurró sin fuerzas. -No quiero que se entere nadie. Mucho menos Scott.

*******

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles abrió los ojos más muerto que vivo. Su cuerpo se rompía a pedazos por todas partes. No había parte del cuerpo que no le doliera, no había músculo que no se quejara con el mínimo esfuerzo. Miró a su lado y se encontró con Derek sentado en el suelo, a su lado, con el botiquín aún en la mano y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared de en frente.

-¿Tienes agua? -dijo sin casi fuerzas.

El cuello de Derek giró para mirarlo con rapidez. Se levantó de un salto y fue a por una garrafa de agua fría y a por un vaso. Volvió en menos de un minuto, cuando Stiles intentaba incorporarse en la cama con una mueca de profundo dolor.

-No...

-Tarde. Ya me he movido. -dijo con una mueca de dolor y una sonrisa de medio lado. Cogió el vaso que le tendía Derek y tras darle un buen trago, miró a los ojos verdes de Derek no sin esfuerzo, pues los recuerdos de la noche aún daban escalofríos. -Anoche... ¿qué te pasó?

-Llevas dos días durmiendo. -dijo con la voz más suave que nunca le hubiera escuchado a Derek. Bueno, en realidad si le había escuchado hablar así una vez a Cora, cuando estaba a punto de morir envenenada por muérdago.

-Oh, vaya.

-Tu padre cree que estás con Scott y Scott piensa que estas pescando con tu padre. -dijo observando la mano de Stiles. -¿Te parece bien?

-Bueno... esa excusa tiene varios flecos, pero... sí. -dijo sonriendo de nuevo de medio lado.

-Lo siento.

-Eso ya lo has dicho. -dijo con voz más dura y seria, y ni rastro de sonrisa. -Pero aún no me has dicho qué cojones...

-Perdí el control. Fui un idiota. Pensé que podría... pero... joder, yo... Stiles...

-Ya sé que no eres muy diestro con las palabras, pero intenta formar una idea en la cabeza y después la explicas. -dijo seriamente pero con cierto tono de humor sin gracia.

-Vale. -dijo suspirando y poniendo en orden las ideas antes de hablar. -Me obligué a mi mismo a ser célibe. Me negué al sexo y... pues eso al lobo no pareció gustarle. Llevaba un tiempo notando unas ganas horribles, soñaba a todas horas, pero creí que lo podría controlar. Y perdí el control... -hizo una parada en la que atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Stiles. -Entonces apareciste tú. Lo siento Stiles, de verdad. Sé que nada de lo que diga va a... pero... lo siento. -dijo agachando de nuevo la cabeza.

-Derek...

Al escuchar su nombre de labios de su víctima, Derek no pudo evitar llorar y lanzarse a su regazo suplicándole que le perdonara entre sollozos. Stiles no había pensado que sería capaz de sentir lástima por él, mucho menos después de lo que le había hecho, pero jamás había visto a Derek así. Jamás le había visto llorar, dudaba incluso que fuera capaz de hacer algo que no fuera gruñir.

-Basta, Derek. -el lobo se incorporó de nuevo, retomando la compostura. -Yo... no sé si esto... no sé si te podré perdonar. -musitó el humano.

-Lo entiendo.

-Pero no le diré nada a nadie. -añadió Stiles. -No ha sido culpa tuya. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero... bueno, Scott intentó matarme varias veces antes de aprender a controlarse e incluso ahora podría perder el control e intentar volver a hacerlo. Y también es culpa mía... sabiendo lo que sé, sólo a mí se me ocurre salir a pasear por el bosque en luna llena. -dijo riendo amargamente.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Stiles vio cómo había un par de gotitas en las pestañas oscuras que enmarcaban esos ojos verdes. El silencio no era algo cómodo, aunque tampoco tenso. Sin embargo, Stiles es incapaz de dejar silencios en el aire.

-¿Me ayudas? -dijo tendiéndole un brazo que estaba toscamente vendado.

-No deberías moverte. -dijo mirándole el cuerpo que estaba en su mayoría vendado.

-Me gustaría ducharme. -respondió tozudo el humano. Derek asintió y le ayudó a incorporarse y le dirigió al baño.

-Espera, mejor te lleno la bañera... -dijo dejando que se sentara sobre el WC, a lo que puso una mueca de dolor. -Lo siento.

-Si vuelves a decir eso, te arranco la lengua.

Derek lo miró, asintió, y se giró para empezar a llenar la bañera mientras cuidadosamente le iba quitando las vendas. Había una en su pierna que era inusualmente profunda, y Stiles la miró con un gesto desagradable.

-Sabes que esta hay que coserla o no se cerrara, ¿verdad?

-Yo... -carraspeó. -no se coser.

-Trae el portátil.

Derek salió obedientemente y volvió con el portátil consigo. Stiles puso un video en youtube que explicaban como suturar una herida y Derek lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Creo que será mejor llamar a Melissa.

-No. Ni Melissa ni hospital. Tú has hecho esto, tú lo arreglas.

-Stiles, se puede infectar.

-Derek.

Derek bufó y sacó una aguja de sutura y el hilo del botiquín y comenzó a coser la herida del muslo, notando el dolor de Stiles, que absorbía lentamente a la par que suturaba.

-No hay nada que no aparezca en youtube. El mundo se arreglaría con tutoriales del youtube.

-¿No quieres ir al hospital por tu padre o por Scott?

-Ambas. -dijo mirando al techo del baño mientras metía la mano en el agua de la bañera. -No quiero que mi padre se preocupe, y no quiero que Scott te arranque la cabeza.

-Yo querría matar a quien me hiciera algo así. -dijo sin apartar la mirada del hilo que estaba a punto de cortar.

-Supongo que es lo normal.

-¿Entonces?

-Derek... Hace cosa de un mes, estabas luchando y arriesgando la vida para arreglar un destrozo que yo hice. Tú y todos. Sería falso y egoísta condenarte por algo que hiciste al salirte del control, igual que sería estúpido culparme a mí por lo que hiciera estando poseído.

-Pero tú te culpas.

-¿Tú no?

-Yo no te culpo. No eras tú.

-Pues la otra noche no eras tú tampoco. -dijo simplemente. Derek se levantó y ayudó a que entrara por fin en la bañera para después salir del baño. -¡Derek!

-¿Quieres algo? -dijo desde la habitación.

-Ven. -al momento, el lobo se asomó por la puerta. -No es que no te vaya a perdonar. Podría decirse que ya estás perdonado -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. -pero probablemente tenga miedo durante un tiempo.

-Miedo de mí.

-Sí.

-Lo entiendo.

-Pero estás perdonado. Solo tengo que... cicatrizar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No me odien!  
> Realmente este fic ha sido para ponerme a prueba a mí misma. Me he dado cuenta de que siempre escribo con demasiado humor y quería comprobar si era capaz de escribir algo más dramático (mucho más dramático, de hecho).  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y bienvenidos sean vuestros comentarios!


End file.
